


Chocolate Milk

by Emdork42



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: And Laura is just a sweet if awkward gay ray of sunshine, Carmilla is a human and a bartender, F/F, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has never been to a bar before and embarrasses herself. Gorgeous bartender Carmilla thinks that it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU were Carmilla is a bartender and a human. Also I am underage and have never been to a bar so please tell me if something is inaccurate

"C'mon, Laura! It will be fun. This is the best bar around. You'll love it," LaFontaine said for the millionth time, trying to persuade their good friend to join them at their favorite bar. It was Saturday after all, it was time to have fun! "Fine," the honey haired girl groaned. "Yay! Let's get ready," 

  Two hours and many outfits later, Laura and LaFontaine were ready to go. Laura was wearing an olive green tank top and grey jeans (fashion wasn't her forte, and she had never been to a bar before, so she didn't really know what to wear) and LaFontaine was wearing a bow tie and a shirt with a science pun on it. Perry wasn't coming with them, claiming that bars weren't her thing. The two of them got into LaF's silver car, and off they went.

  "Uh, LaF? There is quite a lot of people here," Laura said nervously, half hiding behind the short haired redhead. They had arrived at Bar 1698, which was hopping that night. "Yeah Laura. It's a bar. A popular bar. Of course there will be lots of people," LaF sighed. They made their way to the counter and sat down. Behind the counter was a beautiful woman with midnight black hair, dark brown eyes that sparkled in the bar's dim lights, and tattoos all over her moon pale skin.  Laura felt her heart skip a beat as she laid eyes on her. 

  "Good evening, cutie. What can I get for you?" The gorgeous bartender asked. Wait. Cutie? Laura thought, feeling like her stomach was filled with butterflies. "Uh, um chocolate milk?" She blurted out, turning red as she realized what she just said. The raven haired woman simply chuckled, while LaFontaine quick placed an order for two Bloody Marys. The bartender came back with the two drinks and a sticky note for Laura. Hey, chocolate milk girl, I'm Carmilla. Here's my number. Laura looked up at Carmilla, who winked at her. "I'm Laura," she said nervously. Carmilla grinned at her. "Well, Laura. Text me when you get home, yeah?" "Yeah. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Laura would be me honestly.


End file.
